


I Promise

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [7]
Category: pero tovar - Fandom, the great wall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Pero x F reader
Relationships: Pero Tovar / reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 8





	I Promise

The look stared when you left the job. As you were escorted out of the kingdom, Pero turned back, his dark eyes on you.   
You didn’t say anything, or react. You simply jutted your chin forward, walk.   
With a low grunt, he turned forward, continuing to walk ahead of you.   
...  
An hour later, with each step the horse took of the hilly terrain the pain in your side only gets worse. You bite it back, clamping down on the inside of your jaw or your lip.   
It’s a quiet trip otherwise. Tovar wasn’t much of a talker, and to be honest, neither were you. It’s one of the many things about him that comforted you. There was no pressure - you could just be.   
Your eyes fall to his broad back, the way his hair curls at the nape of his neck. Tovar was the most mysterious man you knew - seemingly cold but anything but. He was strangely intuitive too and you knew exactly why he looked at you the way he did.  
As you descend a steep hill, one hard step from the horse sends pain up your side, you bop in a way you can no longer keep your suffering quiet. A pained groan falls off your lips and you grab your side, holding on to the strap with one hand.   
As soon as you reach the bottom, Tovar stops and hops off his horse. His usually grumpy expression seemed more annoyed.   
“Off! Now.” He commands.   
“What?” You ask, playing confused.   
“I said off.” He’s unwaivering in his stance.   
With a sigh, you kick one leg over and climb down, again grabbing your side.   
Pero pulls you forward, shoving up your layers of clothing to take a look for himself.   
“Tovar I’m fine.”   
His eyes shoot up to yours, he clearly doesn’t believe you. His rough heavy hands are cool against your hot skin. He pushes the layers up until he sees the large bruise.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“I’m fine.”  
He pushes it up further, jerking your body in the procees. He finds the bandage.   
“It was a fight. One leaves fights with bruises and wounds.” You say.   
“Smartass.” He tugs everything back down and looks around with a sigh.   
You could have stayed at the kingdom, they offered. It would have been the perfect place to rest.   
You watch his thinking face and clear your throat. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”   
“No. Get on your horse. We’re going back.”   
There was no arguing with him. You knew that. So you get back on the horse.   
....  
Two hours later  
The bath water is hot, the aroma of the herbs calm your nerves as you rest the back of your head against the rim.   
Sometimes you needed the intervention. To be told to slow down. Realistically, riding the rest of the night would have been torture - you were thankful your brooding other half made you rest.   
Taking a deep breath out, you swirl the water with your fingertips. A second later, Tovar walks in. Armourless with just his black tunic, pants and boots.   
You smile at him. “Thank you.”   
He raises his eyebrows at you, amused.   
“A thank you and a smile!”   
“Shut up.” You shake your head, continuing to watch him come closer.   
Pero grabs the small stool and sets it behind you. Dipping his hands in the water he runs them over your hair as you sit up.   
You hum, closing your eyes.   
“If you’re hurt, y/n, you have to tell me.” His voice is soft and you wish you could see his eyes. The concern melts your heart.   
When you turn to get a glimpse, he grabs your shoulders, holding you in place.   
“Promise me, you’ll tell me.”   
“I promise Pero.”  
A long silence passes.   
His hands move up the sides of your neck and rest there. You can’t see him, but you can feel him. You can feel him trying to sort his feelings.   
You grab one of his hands with your own and bring it to your lips, you kiss it before speaking softly, “I promise.”   
When his lips meet the top of your head, you close your eyes again, holding his hand to your chest.   
Sex with Tovar was passionate, rough, cathartic. But over the last month these rare tender moments were stirring something deep, something burned in both of you.   
To your surprise he lets you hold his hand, longer than he’s ever let you before. Tovar rests his chin on your head, and gives your hand a little squeeze.


End file.
